orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dayanara Diaz
Dayanara "Daya" Diaz is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Dascha Polanco. Background Daya lived with her mother, Aleida Diaz, and four younger siblings, along with her mother's drug dealer boyfriend, Cesar. Daya served as the main caregiver for her siblings while her mother was treated to expensive dinners and flirted with men. This upset Daya and caused a distaste for her mother. After her mother took the fall for her boyfriend, Daya and her siblings visited her in prison, but their mother appeared to take no interest in them, and asked them why Cesar wasn't visiting and accused Daya of having sex with him, which caused Daya to become more angry. Daya later began a relationship with Cesar in retaliation against her mother. She is later sent to prison for drug-related charges and arrives along with Piper and Watson. On her first day, she is slapped by her mother. Gloria Mendoza is assigned to be her sort-of mentor, but Daya is criticized by her for not being able to speak Spanish. She gets pregnant by CO John Bennett, but follows a plan concocted by her mother, Mendoza, and Red that places blame on Pornstache and gets him suspended, much to her dismay as she wants Bennett to take claim for his responsibilities and his child. Personality Dayanara is quiet and laid back. She doesn't speak Spanish, which draws the annoyance of Mendoza. She enjoys reading, eating macaroni, and drawing anime. Having found a manga book in the trashcan at a younger age, she has been drawing ever since. She believes the girls in the book are more beautiful than Disney princesses. At first, Dayanara is embarrassed by the hobby, but with Bennett's praise, she begins drawing pictures for him on the back of their note exchanges. She drew comics for the short lived Litchfield newsletter "Big House Bugle" Daya is shown to be a very caring and loving person, especially when it comes to her siblings and John Bennett, with whom she shares both a romantic and sexual interest in. Later on, the prison inmates learn of her pregnancy, though they do not know Bennett is the father. Pornstache takes the blame for it and goes to prison for sexual assault. This causes Dayanara to feel extremely guilty because he is innocent of the charges, and furthermore, she suggests to Bennett that they come clean about the situation. Though this will mean repercussions for both of them, Dayanara believes this is the only way they can be a proper family for their child. Physical Apperance Dayanara has dark brown eyes and blond/brown (naturally brown) wavy hair. She is of average height and has a curvy figure. Relationships John Bennett John Bennett, throughout the series, is shown to be Daya's main love interest. They first met when Daya arrived at Litchfield Prison, in which progressed into a caring friendship between the two, and later, a romance, which results in her pregnancy. Daya does not want John to step up and claim his baby because it could result in him getting fired. John is shown to be the only person Daya really cares for in the prison and even accepts his faults even when she does not like them, such as the incident with blaming Mendez for her pregnancy. Aleida Diaz Diaz is Daya's biological mother. Although they both seem to hate each other very much during the beginning of the series (such as when they would insult each other) their relationship begins to sweeten due to Daya's pregnancy, in which Aleida states that she would always protect her "granddaughter" and confessed that she did not mean to hurt Daya or her siblings because she wanted to bring children into this world who would grow up to be better than herself. she also shows love towards her "idiotic son-in-law" John because he is the baby's father and she does not want him to go to jail, which results in her plan to frame Mendez. Aleida also shows jealousy towards Gloria Mendoza because she felt as if she was taking the "motherhood" she was planning on giving to Daya away from her. George Mendez Daya shows no romantic feelings towards George at all. However, George harbours many romantic feelings for Daya as a result of her kindness towards him when she would ask him how his day was. However, this was only because of Aleida and Red's plan to frame Mendez for sexual assault and have him arrested and Bennett not being suspected of being the baby's actual father. This leads to the two having sex twice, the first time he wore a condom so there was no evidence to support the fact that she was actually raped. The second time, he was caught, but sentenced to suspension, much to the dismay of Bennett, Daya, Red and Aleida. Soon after, Mendez starts writing and sending Daya love letters (such as on Valentine's Day) which upsets Bennett. When he returns, Caputo learns of Daya's pregnancy and has Mendez arrested for sexual assault. This, however, saddens Daya because she does not want him to go to jail for something she feels, at least partially, responsible for. While Mendez was being taken away, he promises Daya that he will be there for his baby and that he wanted her to name it "Stan". Gloria Mendoza Gloria, to Daya, is like a second mother who helps Daya out with tough situations, much to the jealousy of Aleida. Appearances Dayanara Diaz is portrayed by Dascha Polanco. She appears in every episode of Season One and Season Two, but is not credited as a main cast member. In the show, she is seen in almost every episode either talking with Bennett, working in the kitchen, or socializing with her mother and the other inmates. Diaz, Dayanara Diaz, Dayanara Diaz, Dayanara